


Crash

by definitely_yesterday



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Claire melts, Claire's resolve wavers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda?, Matt is oblivious and happy, Not Beta Read, Probably a little OOC, but man they deserve just a bit of sweetness, clairedevil, daredevil/claire temple, i mean they are something anyway, short but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on the following prompt: Imagine that Person A of your OTP is kissing B’s body all over, but B keeps ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I've never written them before and it's probably OOC, particularly on Claire's end and I apologize. I am hoping to get better with this pairing. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Constructive feedback always welcome!

Claire had intended on telling the devil of Hell’s Kitchen that she could no longer be involved with him. That the cons outweighed the pros in the relationship, if it could be called that. She had made a mental list of both and was prepared to lay them out and discuss each point. So when she knocked on the door of Matthew Murdock’s loft, she had planned out what exactly she would say. As she waited for the door to open, she began to think about her plan. _First, state this relationship or whatever they were doing wasn’t good going to work. Say why. List the few pros and list the many cons. If need be, elaborate on pros and cons_ , the nurse thought. When the door finally opened, Claire had looked at Matt and admired the fit man in an unzipped navy hoodie and gray sweatpants standing in front of her. When she didn’t immediately announce herself, Matt raised his eyebrows and said, “I know someone’s there. Who are you?”

Claire cleared her throat and said, “Uh, hi, it’s me. It’s Claire.”

It was then when she saw Matt’s face break into a large smile that she knew that her plan wouldn’t go as anticipated. However, once she entered the loft, she had sworn she would stick to her plan. She had told him that she was there to talk about what was going on between them and Matt had given her a lopsided smile and said, “Yeah?”

He had taken steps toward her and was standing directly in front of her.

Claire’s heart rate picked up and she said hesitantly, “Yes. I think that-“

Matt interrupted her and said, “I should take you out on an actual date?”

Claire gaped at him. She didn’t know what to say. However, she found herself replying, “Well, that would be nice, but-“

Matt stepped forward where their bodies were nearly touching and wrapped an arm around her waist. He tilted his face down to hers and said, “It’s a date then.”

Matt lowered his face closer to hers and before she knew what she was doing, Claire was cupping his face and guiding his lips to hers.

* * *

Claire Temple was now straddling and lying on top of the muscled man who laid back on a king size bed. To be more specific, she was lying on top of the so called Daredevil. The Daredevil had his hands on her hips. The nurse wore only a pair of satin purple panties and the blind vigilante wore only a pair of sweatpants.

Claire was giving Matt pecks on his lips then his jaw and neck. Matt tilted his head back and sighed. He reached up, tangled a hand in her hair, and guided Claire’s mouth back to his. When Claire deepened the kiss, Matt groaned and his hands moved down to her ass. He began to move her hips back and forth against his hardened length. When Claire moaned into his mouth, the vigilante lawyer rolled Claire onto her back with him hovering over her.

Matt kissed her again deeply and ground his hips into hers. The nurse’s breath hitched and Matt grunted. He moved away from her mouth. He kissed her cheekbones then kissed her jaw from left to right, nipping each ear with his teeth making Claire arch her hips up to his. Claire then clutched his head to her as he moved lower. Matt softly kissed the left side of her neck and she jerked and let out a small giggle. Matt stopped and smiled against her throat. Claire spoke, “Don’t stop. It just tickles a bit.”

Accordingly, Matt continued, pressing a kiss to the column of her throat. He shifted his head to kiss the right side of her neck and he ran his nose along the length of Claire’s neck. He felt her shudder and hold her breath. Taking it as a good sign, Matt ran the tip of his tongue up the same length of her skin then began kissing down it. Claire began snickering. This time Matt asked, “Is everything okay? Should I stop?”

Claire tamped down her laughter and assured him that everything was fine. She encouraged him to continue.

As Matt moved lower, Claire wondered if she should’ve told him she was ticklish. She hesitated because there were three types of people in the world when you told them you were ticklish. The “Me, too!” person, the “Oh? Ha ha, that sucks. I’m not” person, and the most hated person who says, “Oh really?” then commences to tickling you. Sometimes if you were particularly unlucky, you had a combination of the latter two, so you couldn’t even defend yourself. Thus, Claire hadn’t previously brought up that she was ticklish. She wasn’t even just a little ticklish. Anything that lightly grazed her skin on most parts of her body reduced her to a puddle of chuckling tears. Matt was relatively rough during sex. He didn’t do trailing fingers, light teasing, soft kisses, and what not. She was completely fine with that. He satisfied her more than any other lover had. For her, it meant less awkward sex, like she had experienced in the past because of her giggle fits. However, tonight he seemed to be wanting to try gentle sex, lovemaking even. She realized she was in trouble.

So as Matt continued kissing down her body, Claire squeezed her eyes shut and alternated between biting her lower lip and the inside of her cheek to hold in the laughter. She occasionally let out a huff of laughter but urged the Daredevil on. She felt Matt settle between her legs and thought, ‘ _The torture is over. He has reached his destination. Thank god!_ ’

He nuzzled the apex of her legs and her breath hitched again. Matt then lightly pressed a gentle kiss to her right inner thigh and then brushed his lips down her thigh. Claire bit harshly down on her lip. She tried not to laugh, really she did. However, loud, surprised laugh erupted from her throat and her thighs clamped onto Matt’s head. She had been laughing for a bit when she felt Matt bite the inside of her thigh. She realized that she had trapped him as she had been laughing hysterically. She opened her thighs and Matt lifted his head and looked up her body at her face, raising his eyebrows.

Claire finally stopped chuckling then reached down and caressed his face. She spoke, “I am so sorry, Matt.”

Matt cocked his head and asked, “What exactly are you apologizing for?”

Claire sighed, “I’m ticklish. Like supremely ticklish. I should’ve told you but…”

Matt turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand then looked back up her body and said, “But?”

“But it hadn’t been a problem in the past! You aren’t usually so soft and gentle, so it was a non-issue. I can’t do soft and gentle. I’m too ticklish for it,” Claire responded.

Matt nodded and said, “I wanted to show you that I care for you beyond sex. I care a lot about you, Claire.”

Claire licked her lips and continued looking down into Matt’s face. She finally replied, “Well you can show me other ways that won’t tickle me. Dates. Flowers. The works.”

Matt smiled and said, “I can do that. So no soft and cuddly sex, only rough manhandling with other displays of love. I got it.”

Claire’s heart did a little jig when she heard him say ‘displays of love.’ She was quiet for a moment and then she clutched the vigilante lawyer’s hair and guided him back up her body.

As Claire pulled his lips to hers she said, “So show me some of that rough manhandling.”


End file.
